3.04 Jeder für sich/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Das Meer ist still und wunderschön blau. Desmond, nun nicht mehr mit Hurleys Knüpfbatikshirt, sondern einem blauen Hemd bekleidet, sitzt am Strand und sieht sehr nachdenklich zu Claire hinüber, die vor ihrer Unterkunft mit Aaron spielt. Männerstimme: [im Hintergrund] Kann mir mal jemand helfen? Claire: [im Hintergrund, spielerisch] Aaron? Aaron?... Und jetzt schläfst du schön. Schhh... Etwas später, als sie sich hingesetzt hat, um in ihr Tagebuch zu schreiben, geht er zu ihr hinüber. Desmond: Du ehm.. du hast da ein Problem mit deinem Dach. Verwundert blickt sie auf. Claire: Was? Desmond: Vielleicht solltest du lieber am Strand schlafen heute Nacht. Dann reparier ich es, mach'n paar Verbesserungen. Claire: Vielen Dank, dass ist nett von dir, aber Aaron ist gerade erst eingeschlafen, deswegen sollte ich... Desmond: Du wirst es nicht bereuen, ich versprech's. Hinter Claire taucht Charlie auf. Charlie: Gibt's Probleme, Bruder? Desmond: Ich hatte angeboten, das Dach zu reparieren. Charlie wirft einen Blick zum Dach hinauf, zuckt mit den Schultern. Charlie: Das Dach? Wieso denn? Wenn was ist, dann reparier ich's. Ich kann sowas. Ich war dabei, ne Kirche zu bauen als Eko explodiert ist. Desmond: Verstehe. Na dann... ich wollte nur helfen... Er wendet sich ab, nicht wirklich zufrieden. Claire lächelt ihm zu. Claire: Danke. [Desmond nickt und geht. Claire wendet sich an Charlie.] Was war das denn grade? Charlie: Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht er nur eine Taste zum Draufdrücken. Beide sehen sie Desmond nach, der allein den Strand hinuntergeht. In dem Fernseher hinter der Glaswand in Jacks Zelle läuft ein alter Disneytrickfilm. Jack sieht mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Bildschirm. Da klopft es heftig an der Tür. Augenblicklich kehrt Jack in die der Tür gegenüberliegende Ecke zurück und setzt sich auf den Boden. Gleich darauf kommt Juliet herein, wieder ein Tablett mit einem Teller und einer Flasche Dharmawasser darauf herein. Sie stellt es auf dem Tisch ab und sieht Jack an. Juliet: Und, wie geht es dir heute, Jack? Jack: [sarkastisch] Toll. Juliet: Du wirkst frustriert. Jack: Muss ich weiter diese Cartoons ansehen, oder verratet ihr mir, warum ich hier bin? Juliet: Hoffentlich magst du Blaubeeren, sonst könnte ich dir... [Sie wendet sich zur Tür.] Jack: Soll ich mit Benjamin sprechen? Juliet: Bitte? [Sie bleibt stehen, sieht ihn wieder an.] Jack: Soll ich mit Benjamin sprechen? Langsam glaube ich nämlich, dass du nur diejenige bist, die mir mein Essen bringt. Sie kommt wieder zum Tisch zurück, lehnt sich dagegen und lächelt Jack an. Juliet: Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, sprich mit ihm. Aber er wird dir nichts verraten. Jack: Du arbeitest für ihn... Juliet: Nein, ich arbeite nicht für ihn. Jack: Aber er ist der Chef. Juliet: So funktioniert das hier nicht, Jack. Wir treffen die Entscheidungen zusammen. Jack: [Spöttisch] Ach, wirklich? [Juliet nickt.] Als ich dir nämlich letztens den zerbrochenen Teller an den Hals gehalten habe, da wirkte er als hätte er nichts gegen deinen Tod. Es sah so aus, als würde er diese Entscheidung allein treffen. Juliet: [Ernster] Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ich handle eigenständig. Da geht hinter ihr die Tür auf und Ben kommt herein. Ben: Juliet, hast du kurz Zeit? Während Jack sie aufmerksam beobachtet, wendet Juliet sich ganz ruhig und fast reserviert zu Ben um. Juliet: Kann es warten? Ben kommt auf sie zu, bleibt direkt vor ihr stehen und spricht äußerst eindringlich und gebieterisch. Ben: Das Boot ist zurück. Es ist etwas passiert. Also komm bitte sofort mit. Damit wendet er sich ab. Juliet wirft Jack noch einen Blick zu, dann steht sie auf und folgt ihm. Kaum hat sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, springt Jack auf, läuft zur Tür hinüber, presst sein Ohr dagegen und lauscht. Hastig rennen Leute durch den Dschungel, schleppen eine Trage, auf der Colleen liegt. Reglos und blutüberströmt. Sawyer wird unsanft aus unbequemem Schlaf geweckt, als die Tür seinen Käfigs quietschend und knarrend von außen geöffnet wird. Pickett mit einem Pflaster auf der Nase, schickt zwei andere Männer herein, um Sawyer rauszuholen Pickett: Aufwachen, Arbeit! Im gegenüberliegenden Käfig wacht auch Kate gerade erst auf. Sawyer: Du hörst dich ein bisschen verschnupft an, Chinatown. Putz dir mal die Nase. Pickett: Gib mir nur einen Grund. Sawyer: Ich dachte, das hätte ich gerade. Was muss ich tun, über deine Mutter reden? Pickett packt Sawyer am Kragen, doch eine Stimme klingt aus seinem Walkie-talkie und lenkt ihn ab. Stimme: Danny, kannst du mich hören? Pickett: Ja. Stimme: Kann ich sprechen? Pickett: Warte kurz. [Er schubst Sawyer von sich. Die beiden anderen Männer halten ihn fest, während er aus dem Käfig tritt und etwas abseits stehenbleibt.] Okay, sprich. Er lauscht der Stimme aus dem Walkie-Talkie und wird zusehends nervöser und bestürzter. Stimme: Hör zu, Danny, wir haben ein Problem. Colleen wurde angeschossen. Pickett: Wie, bitte? Stimme: Ja, sieht nicht gut aus. Pickett: Wo sind sie? Stimme: Sie müssen gleich bei euch sein. Ben habe ich schon verständigt. Sawyer und Kate beobachten ihn aufmerksam und fragend. Pickett sieht aus, als hätte er Tränen in den Augen. Gleich darauf kommen Ben, Juliet und der Rest der Truppe mit Colleens Trage zwischen den Büschen hervor. Es herrscht ein heilloses aufgeregtes Durcheinander. Die Käfigtüren fallen wieder zu und niemand achtet mehr auf Sawyer und Kate, zu angespannt und zutiefst bestürzt sind sie alle, laufen auf die Trage zu, versuchen zu helfen, greifen nach Colleens blutverschmierter Hand. Ihre Stimmen schwirren durcheinander. Tom: Sieht schlimm aus, Juliet.. Juliet: Oh, mein Gott. Colleen, kannst du mich hören? Haltet sie ruhig. Pickett: Sie wird es doch schaffen, oder? Kommt sie durch? Sawyer und Kate können nur schweigend zusehen, als sie an den Käfigen vorbeilaufen und verschwinden.. Sawyer schmunzelt düster in sich hinein. Kate: [Nervös zu Sawyer] Was ist passiert? Sawyer: Wir sind passiert. Kate: Was? Sawyer: Ich bin schon lang genug auf dieser Insel. Eins steht fest, sie erschießen sich nicht gegenseitig. Wir waren es. Unsere Mannschaft. Kate: [Fassungslos] Grinst du etwa? Sawyer: Auf jeden Fall, Sommersprosse. Das ist nämlich unser Ticket nach draußen. Sawyer zieht an dem Wasserrohr in seinem Käfig, bis es über den Trog hinausragt. Kate: Was hast du vor? Er setzt das kleine Belohnungsspiel in seinem Käfig in Gang, lässt sich einen Fischkeks vor die Füße werfen und beobachtet das Wasser, das aus dem Rohr in den Käfig gelaufen kommt, ohne auch nur zu essen oder zu trinken. Kate beobachtet ihn verwundert. Kate: Oder muss ich erst'n Formular ausfüllen. Sawyer: Sei still. Ich denke nach. Der Belohnungssong schrillt durch die Stille. Sawyer läuft in seinem Käfig auf und ab, wirkt ruhelos, aufgeregt. Sawyer: Hast du die Kleine gesehen, die auf der Bare getragen wurde? Ist das Mädel von Plattnase. Kate: Sie nennen ihn Pickett. Mehr Wasser kommt aus dem Rohr geflossen, rinnt durch den Käfig und bis vor die Gitter nach draußen, wo es nach und nach eine kleine moderige Pfütze bilder. Sawyer: Unser Pickett ist im Moment etwas abgelenkt. Kate: Und? Sawyer: Sieh genau hin, dann kannst du was lernen. [Er drückt zweimal mit einem langen Stock auf den großen roten Schalter] Von irgendwoher wird diese Kiste mit Strom gespeist. Wenn mich das nächste Mal jemand hier rauszerren will, warte ich bis dieser jemand in meiner kleinen Badestelle steht. Dann schnapp ich ihn mir und zapp.. Der Schlag haut ihn um und ich hab die Schlüssel. [Er grinst zu Kate hinüber.] Ich wette die Bären hatten die Idee nicht. Kate: Ihr beide kriegt einen elektrischen Schlag. Sawyer: Ja, aber ich hab es schonmal gespürt. Ich halte es aus. Der andere Kerl wird nicht drauf vorbereitet sein. [Er bemerkt ihren Blick.] Was, du glaubst, ich tick nicht richtig? Kate: Nein, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Sawyer: Schmunzelt. Dann reib dir mal den Sand aus den Augen, Schätzchen verdreht sacht die Augen. weil wir es schaffen werden. Kate rutscht von ihrem Sitzplatz herunter und geht bis zum Gitter vor. Kate: Und was ist mit Jack? Sawyer: Was soll mit ihm sein? [Kate verzieht vorwurfsvoll das Gesicht.] Wir wissen nicht mal, ob er auch hier ist. Geschweige denn, ob er noch am Leben ist. [Auch Saywer geht bis ans Gitter seines Käfigs vor.] Wir müssen an uns denken. Jeder kämpft für sich selbst, Sommersprosse. Rückblick Sawyer mit roten Boxhandschuhen und zurückgekämmten Haaren schlägt einem anderen Mann im Boxring nieder. Ein Pfiff ertönt. Wärter: Okay, Ford, das reicht für heute. Sawyer streckt die Hand aus und hilft dem am Boden Liegenden wieder auf die Beine. Und es wird deutlich, dass sie sich in einem Gefängnis befinden. Ringsum haben andere Insassen dem Boxkampf zugesehen und machen sich jetzt wieder auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Zellen. Hinter ihnen stehen bewaffnete Wärter. Lautsprecherstimme: Alle Insassen aus Ebene 2 werden aufgefordert, sich in ihre Zellen zu begeben. Es folgt der Einschluss. Gleich darauf sind auch Sawyer und der andere Boxer wieder auf dem Weg in ihre Zellen, nun in blaue Hemden gekleidet. Sawyer schmunzelt, während der andere redet. Boxer: Das Problem war, dass ich auf deine Hände geachtet habe, nicht auf deine Augen. Sawyer: Das Problem ist, du bist alt und dumm. Da gibt es einen anderen Kampf in einer der Hallen, zwei Insassen verprügeln einen dritten. Sawyer und all die anderen bleiben stehen und sehen zu. Gefängnissinsasse: [im Hintergrund] Wo hast du's versteckt? Munson: [im Hintergrund] Ich weiß es nicht? Sawyer: Wer ist der Prügelknabe? Gefängnisinsasse: [im Hintergrund, zu Munson] Dann lass dir mal was einfallen! Boxer: Ist grade angekommen. Sein Name ist Munson. Angeblich hat er 10 Millionen abgezockt, beim Staat. Das Geld wurde nie gefunden. Sawyer: Sieh mal einer an. Gefängnisinsasse: [im Hintergrund, zu Munson] Ich lass mich nicht verarschen. Boxer: Wenn dein lieber Direktor ihm nicht helfen würde, wär Munson längst'n toter Mann. Der Gefängnisdirektor steht abseits und sieht mit grimmiger Miene zu, wie zwei Wärter dazwischengehen und die Kämpfenden trennen. Sawyer wirft dem Direktor einen düsteren Blick zu. Der fängt ihn auf und erwidert ihn. Sawyer: Diese dreckige Mistsau. Sawyer wendet sich ab. Munson sitzt hinter einer Nähmaschine und arbeitet, als Sawyer hereinkommt, einen Müllwagen vor sich herschiebend. Er bleibt neben Munson stehen und nimmt eine Abfallkiste von seinem Tisch, kippt sie in seinen Wagen. Sawyer: Liegen abends auf deinem Kopfkissen so kleine Schokoladentäfelchen? Munson: Wie bitte? Sawyer: Du bist hier, wie lange, ne Woche, und arbeitest in der Näherei? Ich bin hier neun Monate und schiebe immer noch den Müll durch die Gegend. Er schiebt seinen Wagen weiter. Oder will zumindest. Munson: Was willst du damit sagen? Sawyer bleibt stehen, lehnt sich Munson gegenüber an einen der anderen Tische. Sawyer: Glaubst du, der Direktor unterbindet die Schlägereien, weil er dich süß findet, Costanza? Er spielt mit dir, wegen der 10 Millionen. [Munson verzieht etwas besorgt das Gesicht.]Die erste Phase: Einschleimen. Du kriegst ne bequeme Arbeit. Zweite Phase: Der Direktor kontaktiert deine Frau und stachelt sie auf. [Er zuckt mit den Schultern.] Lehrbuch für Betrüger. Er steht wieder auf und macht sich auf den Weg. Munson: Und du erzählst mir das alles, weil du so ein herzensguter Mensch bist.. Sawyer: Beratung gratis, Murgatroyd. Die neun Monate hier waren für mich, dank des Direktors, die Hölle. Wenn er die 10 Millionen kriegt, die du nicht hast, muss ich mich leider umbringen. Da kommt der Direktor ins Zimmer spaziert. Grimmig einen Apfel essend, bleibt er vor Sawyer stehen. Direktor Harris: Hey. Sawyer: Wie geht's, Direktor. Direktor Harris: Macht er Ihnen Ärger, Munson? Munson schüttelt seinen Kopf. Sawyer: Na, was führt sie in die Nähstube, Boss? Direktor Harris: [Fasst ihn grimmig ins Auge.] Ich kann deinen Aufenthalt hier auch verlängern, Ford. Kostet mich nur einen Anruf. Ein Anruf. [Er lässt den angegessenen Apfel auf den Boden fallen.] Räumst du das mal weg? Sawyer verzieht leicht das Gesicht, bückt sich, um den Apfel aufzuheben und wirft Munson dabei einen beredten Blick zu. Dann geht er mit seinem Müllwagen am Direktor vorbei. Inselabschnitt Ben kommt ganz allein durch den Dschungel auf die Käfige zu. Sawyer wirft einen Blick zu Kate hinüber und flüstert. Sawyer: Oh, ja. Der Zauberer von Oz... Ben tritt an Sawyers Käfig heran. Schon berührt seine Schuhspitze die kleine Pfütze vor den Gittern. Sawyer: Ist schon Mittag? Ben: Wieviel wiegst du? Sawyer: Bitte? Ben: Ich fragte, wieviel du wiegst. Sawyer: [seufzt] Ungefähr 82. Ben tritt noch näher an den Käfig heran und auch weiter in die Pfütze hinein. Ben: Und wie alt bist du? Sawyer: 32. Ben: Hör auf zu lügen. Sawyer: [Seufzt wieder] Okay, 35. Ben: Gut. Er macht noch einen Schritt auf den Käfig zu und steht nun mit beiden Füßen in der Pfütze. Da schießt Sawyer vor, packt ihn durch das Gitter am Arm und tritt gleichzeitig auf einen der Hebel. Sawyer: Sayonara, du Wichser. Ben kann sich nicht aus Sawyers Griff befreien. Sawyer drückt wieder und wieder auf den Schalter. Doch nichts passiert. Atemlos sieht Kate von gegenüber zu. Sawyer starrt Ben grimmig an. Sawyer: Was habt ihr gemacht? Ben: Wir wollten nichts riskieren. Er versetzt Sawyer einen Schlag mit einem Stab ins Gesicht, und Sawyer lässt von ihm ab, taumelt zurück in den Käfig und stöhnt vor Schmerz. Kate: Sawyer! Ben reißt die Käfigtür auf, stürzt auf Sawyer zu und schlägt wieder und wieder auf ihn ein. Sawyer geht zu Boden. Und Kate muss hilflos zusehen. Ben geht auf den am Boden liegenden Sawyer zu, fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Kate: Hey! Doch Ben beachtet Kate gar nicht, sondern versetzt Sawyer einen Tritt mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht. Es ist fast dunkel. Ein Raum klein und beengt. In seiner Mitte steht ein kahler Tisch, ein Untersuchungstisch. Darauf liegt Sawyer, festgegurtet, und kommt nur langsam und mühsam wieder zu sich. Ben: Okay, gib mir bitte eine Zusammenfassung. Tom: Womit soll ich anfangen? Seit sich vor zwei Tagen der Himmel violett gefärbt hat, können wir nichts mehr empfangen. Die Kommunikation ist kaputt und ich krieg sie nicht repariert, und falls du's vergessen hast, Colleens Zustand ist kritisch. Ben: Juliet wird sich um sie kümmern. Als sie bemerken, dass Sawyer aufwacht, verstummen sie und wir sehen, dass sie neben zwei anderen Männern direkt vor dem Tisch stehen. Sawyer: Wo bin ich hier? Was hab ihr mit mir vor? Bindet mich los! Ben: Jason... Einer der beiden anderen Männer geht zum Tisch hinüber, auf dem sich Sawyer windet und zu befreien versucht. Erfolglos. Sawyer: Bindet mich los! Jason hält ihm einen kurzen dicken Stock vor die Nase. Jason: Bitte, beiß da drauf. Sawyer: Beiß selber drauf. Jason packt ihn kurzerhand am Haar, reißt seinen Kopf zurück und drückt ihm den Stock zwischen die Zähne. Ben: Das ist gegen den Schmerz. Sawyer starrt panisch von einem zum anderen, denn er kann sich nicht wehren gegen was auch immer auf ihn zukommen mag. Schon nähert sich der vierte Mann dem Tisch und ihm. Und der hat eine große Spritze mit einer sehr langen Nadel in der Hand. Er stellt sich neben Sawyer, Ben und die anderen versammeln sich ebenfalls um den Tisch herum. Der andere, Matthew, hält die Spritze hoch und entfernt die Luftblasen. Sawyer: Was?!! Wartet! Lasst mich frei!! Sofort! Ben: Gott, wie ich Spritzen hasse. Sawyer: Nein! Nein! Was soll das?! Jack sitzt in seiner Zelle und isst, als er plötzlich durch die alte Gegensprechanlage Schreie hört. Er läuft zum Lautsprecher hinüber und lauscht angespannt, hört Sawyer panisch aufschreien. Sawyer: Wartet! Wartet! Was soll das?! Hey! Was soll das?! Zurück zu Sawyer. Hilflos liegt er auf dem Tisch, während Matthew sich über ihn beugt und die Spritze auf seiner Brust ansetzt. Sawyer: Was soll das werden? Holt mich hier raus. Hey! Jason: Nein, du musst durch das Brustbein. Durch das Brustbein. Wie im Film. Sie wirken etwas verunsichert, als wüssten sie nicht wirklich, was sie tun, und Sawyer wird immer panischer. Matthew: Ich weiß, ich weiß... Sawyer: Wartet! Nein!! Nein!!! Matthew: Eins, zwei... Matthew holt aus, Sawyer schreit und Ben und Tom stehen ganz ungerührt im Hintergrund. Paulo spielt Golf allein am Strand abseits des Camps, indem er golfballgroße Früchte ins Meer feuert. Desmond kommt zu ihm hinüber und betrachtet die Golfschläger. Desmond: Bin gleich wieder weg, Bruder, ich will nur einen von den Schlägern ausleihen. Hurley meinte, das wäre in Ordnung. Paulo: Hurley, hm? Dann macht hier wohl endlich mal einer klar schiff. Er schmunzelt, doch Desmond lässt sich nicht beirren. Desmond: Also, äh... kann ich mir einen nehmen? Paulo: Nimm das Fünfereisen. Benutz ich eh nie. Das hat den Vorteil, dass ich es nicht suchen muss, falls du bei deinem Vorhaben im Dschungel draufgehst. Desmond: Danke, Kumpel. [Er schnappt sich den besagten Schläger und beobachtet schon im Gehen, wie Paulo eine weitere Frucht ins Meer schlägt.] Nicht vergessen, Schultern und Ziellinie müssen parallel sein. Paulo: [Überrascht.] Du spielst Golf? Desmond: Ich bin Schotte. Mach's gut. Er schmunzelt kurz und geht mit dem Schläger zurück in Richtung Camp. Sawyer liegt noch immer festgegurtet auf dem Tisch. Rechts auf seinem Brustkorb klebt ein Mullpflaster, durch das Blut sickert. Langsam kommt er zu sich, hebt den Kopf soweit es geht, sieht an sich herunter, sieht das Blut und verzieht verzweifelt das Gesicht. Die Tür springt auf, Tom und Ben kommen herein, Ben trägt einen kleinen Käfig mit einem weißen Hasen darin in den Händen. Auf den Rücken des Hasens ist eine schwarze 8 gemalt. Er stellt den Käfig auf Sawyers Bauch. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel...? Ben: Psst. Ben nimmt den Käfig wieder in die Hände, sieht auf Sawyer hinunter und fängt an, den Käfig zu schütteln. Rasch und heftig. Der Hase erstarrt vor Schreck und rührt sich kaum. Dann fängt Ben auch noch an, das arme Tier anzuschreien. Ben: Hey. Hey, na mach schon. Hey, beweg dich. Bewegung. Hey, na komm! Komm, komm, komm, komm! Sawyer: Was soll denn das? Ben: [Zum Hasen] Komm, komm! Bewegung, Bewegung, Bewegung! Hopp, hopp, hopp, hopp, hopp, hopp!! Sawyer: Hör auf damit. Was soll das? Ben: Bewegung, Bewegung, Bewegung!! Sawyer: Was hast du für'n Problem!? Ben: Komm, komm, komm, komm, komm!! Schneeeeeeeeeellll..... Da kippt der Hase um und regt sich nicht mehr. Ben hört auf, den Käfig zu schütteln, stellt ihn wieder auf Sawyers Bauch ab. Der ist fix und fertig. Sawyer: Hast du grad das Kaninchen umgebracht? Der Käfig wird von Sawyers Bauch genommen, und Ben beugt sich zu Sawyer herunter. Ben: Schon mal von nem Schrittmacher gehört? Sawyer: Was? Ben: Sie werden besonders nach Bypass-Operationen implantiert, wenn das Herz einen kleinen Anschub braucht. Einen kleinen Tritt. In dem Kaninchen war ein kleiner Schrittmacher. Es sollte dem Kaninchenherz einen kleinen verpassen, sollte es zu aufgeregt werden.. oder unruhig oder verängstigt.. oder es versuchen sollte zu fliehen. Er schnappt sich Sawyers Arm und bindet ihm etwas um, das wie eine Uhr aussieht. Ben: Falls du bei deinen Angaben über dein Alter und Gewicht nicht gelogen haben solltest, sollte deine Ruhepulsfrequenz bei etwa siebzig Schlägen liegen. Die Frequenz bei Belastung bei.. bei etwa 140 Schlägen, was auch der Punkt wäre, an dem dein Schrittmacher [Sie sehen einander an.] dein Herz zur Explosion bringt. [Sawyer lässt den Kopf auf den Tisch zurücksinken.] Und das ist der Grund, warum du dich jetzt benehmen wirst. [Ben beginnt, die Gurte von Sawyers Armen zu lösen. Kaum sind seine Arme frei, setzt Sawyer sich auf, mühsam und grimmig.] Die Uhr überwacht deinen Puls. [Sawyer wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr, da flackert ein Herz im Takt seines Herzschlags, der im Augenblick eine Frequenz von 94/min anzeigt.] Wenn die Frequenz nur noch 15 Schläge unterhalb deiner Gefahrenzone ist, fängt sie an zu piepen. Und wenn sie piept, solltest du dich entspannen, und zwar schnell. Atme erstmal tief durch oder mach Yoga. Sawyer starrt ihn grimmig an. Grimmig und bestürzt. Senkt kurz den Kopf. Sawyer: Wenn ihr mich umbringen wollt, wieso könnt ihr mich dann nicht einfach erschießen? Ben: Wir morden nicht einfach so, James. Ach, ja, und noch was.. Kate.. Sawyer: Wenn ihr sie anrührt, schwör ich dir.. Ben: Wenn sie davon erfährt, was du jetzt in dir trägst, dass wir euch beobachten. Wenn du irgend etwas davon erwähnst, kriegt sie auch einen verpasst. Kate läuft unruhig in ihrem Käfig auf und ab, als die Männer Sawyer zurück in seinen Käfig bringen. Kate: Sawyer? Sawyer, geht's dir gut? Er antwortet nicht, schleppt sich in seinen Käfig, setzt sich hin. Kate starrt ihn entsetzt an. Tom stellt ihm einen Eimer Wasser samt Schwamm in den Käfig, dann auch Kate. Tom: Das äh.. damit könnt ihr euch waschen. [Einer der Männer wirft auch noch einen Sack mit Kleidern in Kates Käfig.] Und Kate, wenn dir die Sachen nicht passen, ruf einfach, okay? Kate antwortet nicht, er nickt ihr noch einmal zu und winkt den anderen, ihm zu folgen. Tom: Kommt. Kaum sind sie verschwunden, geht Kate zum Gitter hinüber. Sawyer sitzt in seinem Käfig, taucht den Schwamm in den Eimer und fährt sich damit über das Gesicht. Kate: Was ist passiert? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Sawyer: [Grimmig] Gar nichts. Sie haben mir nur'n paar Fragen gestellt. Ist nicht wichtig. Kate:Erzähl's mir, Sawyer. Was ist passiert? Sawyer: Hab ich doch gesagt. Es ist nichts passiert. Also hör auf mich zu fragen. Kate gibt nach, geht zu dem Kleidersack hinüber und kippt die Kleider aus, wirft einen Blick zurück zu Sawyer, ehe sie sich umzuziehen beginnt. Kate: Dreh dich um. Grimmig wendet Sawyer sich halb ab, wirft verstohlen einen Blick unter sein Hemd und unter das Pflaster. Dort ist auf seiner Brust deutlich ein kleiner Einschnitt zu sehen. Sawyer schließt die Augen. Als er wieder zu Kate hinübersieht, hat sie ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und zieht gerade ihr Shirt aus. Sawyer fällt es schwer, seine Augen wieder abzuwenden und das so lange, bis plötzlich die Uhr an seinem Arm zu piepen anfängt. Er zuckt zusammen, starrt auf die Uhr hinunter, sie zeigt 125/min an. Kate dreht sich verwirrt um. Kate: Was ist das? Sawyer verdreht die Augen. Sawyer: Ist nur meine Uhr. Die ist kaputt. Kate: Wo hast du auf einmal ne Uhr her? Sawyer: Hör zu, du brauchst nicht alles zu wissen! Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt nochmal. Erschrocken über seinen Ton weicht sie fast zurück. Der Alarm piept weiter durch die Stille. Sawyer: Und zieh dir endlich was an. Sie wendet sich wieder ab. Der Alarm piept weiter. Sawyer verdreht wieder die Augen, schnappt sich den Wassereimer und gießt ihn sich über den Kopf. Rückblick Sawyer sitzt im Besucherraum des Gefängnisses und beobachtet Munson dabei, wie er sich an einem der Tische mit einer Frau unterhält. Sie scheinen zu streiten. Er fängt Munsons Blick auf, erwidert ihn und schütteln mit einem Schmunzeln den Kopf, als Munson sich wieder abwendet. Lautsprecherstimme: Zur Erinnerung: Der Gottesdienst in der Kapelle beginnt um 9 Uhr 30. Der Gottesdienst in der Kapelle beginnt um 9 Uhr 30. Munsons Frau: [im Hintergrund] Nein, nein, es geht mir nicht ums Geld. Munson: [im Hintergrund] Ach nein, worum dann? Munsons Frau: [im Hintergrund] Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an, Liebling. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich liebe dich, und ich werde dich immer lieben. Plötzlich spricht ihn jemand an. Cassidy: Hallo Sawyer. Sawyer dreht sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen langsam auf der Bank um und sieht Cassidy vor sich am Tisch sitzen. Die Frau aus seinen früheren Rückblicken. Sawyer: Ich heiße James Ford, und ich weiß, dass du es weißt, da du mich ja schließlich angezeigt hast. Cassidy: Wirfst du mir das vor? Sawyer: Sieh dich doch mal um. Cassidy: Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Du hast mich betrogen. Sawyer: Gibt's was Besonderes? Cassidy: Ja. Ja, gibt es. Sie zögert, sieht ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Sawyer: Na, los. Da warten Nummernschilder auf mich. Da schiebt Cassidy das Foto eines kleinen süßen Babys über den Tisch zu ihm hinüber. Sawyer starrt das Foto an. Und einen Moment lang ist es still. Sawyer: [Leise] Was ist das? Cassidy: Das ist deine Tochter. Er starrt sie an. Sawyer: Was willst du? Cassidy: Erst mal wollte ich, dass du davon erfährst. Sawyer: Und dann was? Dachtest du, ein Blick auf das Foto genügt und ich werd zum Superdaddy. Cassidy: Wir wohnen in einer kleinen Wohnung in Albuquerque, in der Nähe der Universität.. Sawyer: Wieso erzählst du mir das? Cassidy: Ich dachte.. du schreibst ihr vielleicht. Sie.. Ihr Name ist Clementine. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel soll ich schreiben? "Hallo goo-goo ga-ga". Sie ist ein Baby. [Er schubst das Foto zurück zu ihr.] Und sie ist nicht von mir. Cassidy: Sawyer, sie ist.. Sawyer fährt auf und beugt sich ganz nah über den Tisch zu ihr vor. Sawyer: [Grimmig leise.] Ich habe keine Tochter. Cassidy sieht ihn an und sagt nichts. Sawyer wendet sich ab, fährt herum und lässt sie sitzen. Inselabschnitt Sawyer legt seine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Brust und wirft einen prüfenden Blick auf den Pulsmesser. Hinter ihm betrachtet Kate eingehend ihren Käfig. Als sie zu reden beginnt, dreht er sich zu ihr um. Kate: Wenn ich mir meinen Käfig so ansehe, dann denke ich, dass ich zwischen den oberen Stäben durchpassen würde. Sie sind oben nämlich weiter auseinander. Sawyer: Bemüh dich nicht. Kate: Was meinst du? Was soll das heißen? Sawyer: Ich meine, wir sollten uns klug verhalten. Wir ruhen uns ne Weile aus und sehen uns an, was geht. Kate starrt ihn an und kann nicht fassen, was sie hört. In seiner Zelle hört Jack wieder Stimmen durch die Gegensprechanlage. Er geht ganz nah an den Lautsprecher heran und lauscht. Stimme: Es ist alles unter Kontrolle. Zweite Stimme: Ja? Weißt du, was er mit Karl macht? Stimme: Er weiß, was er tut. Zweite Stimme: Es war ein Fehler, die beiden herzubringen. Da wird die Tür geöffnet und Juliet kommt auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand herein. Ihre Kleider sind mit Blut benetzt und sie wirkt geradezu aufgelöst. Jack geht zur Glaswand hinüber und starrt sie an. Jack: Was habt ihr mit Sawyer gemacht? Juliet: Gar nichts. Jack: Und seine Schreie? Ich hab sie gehört.. Juliet: Jack... Jack: Du hast Blut an dir. Juliet: Jack... Jack: Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?! Juliet: Das ist nicht sein Blut. Jack: Wessen Blut ist es dann? Juliet: Das Blut einer Frau, die mit dem Tod ringt. [Jack starrt sie nur an. Juliets Blick wird bittend.] Jack, ich brauche... ich brauche deine Hilfe. Dort wo Kates und Sawyers Käfige sind, schrillt ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm durch den Dschungel, laut genug, um Stimmen, selbst gebrüllte, zu übertönen. Verwirrt stehen Kate und Sawyer an ihren Gittern und müssen mitansehen, wie Jack, mit einem Sack über dem Kopf, an ihnen vorbeigeführt wird. Sie vesuchen mit aller Kraft nach ihm zu rufen. Kate: Das ist Jack! Jack! Sawyer: Doc! Kate: Jack! Sawyer: Doc! Kate: Jack!! Sawyer: Doc! Kate: Jack! Jack!! Doch er kann sie nicht hören, wird weitergeführt und verschwindet. Jack wird von Juliet in den Klinikbereich geführt. Kaum hat Ben die beiden bemerkt, kommt er fassungslos auf Juliet zugestürzt. Ben: Hast du den Verstand verloren? Du bringst ihn hierher? Juliet: Er ist Arzt. Er kann helfen. Ben: Das kann ja wohl nicht.. Juliet: Ich tue es für Colleen. [Ben antwortet nicht, und Juliet führt Jack weiter.] Komm mit. Colleen liegt auf einem Operationstisch, mehrere Leute stehen um sie herum, Tom steht im Hintergrund, Pickett streichelt verzweifelt ihr Gesicht. Ben verlässt den Raum. Jack: Was ist passiert? Juliet: Ein Schussverletzung. In den Unterleib. Jack macht sich augenblicklich an die Arbeit, reinigt seine Hände, dabei fällt sein Blick auf ein paar Röntgenbilder an einem Lichtkasten. Juliet: Das sind nicht ihre. Komm. Sie betreten den OP. Pickett fährt aufgebracht auf. Pickett: Was hat er hier zu suchen? Juliet: Danny, er will uns helfen. Pickett: Sag ihm, wer's getan hat. Das soll er wissen. Juliet: Danny... Jack: Er muss hier raus. Juliet: Danny, geh lieber. Pickett: Auf keinen Fall. Tom: Na komm, Danny. Wir gehen. Juliet: Geht. Pickett: Auf keinen Fall!! Sie ist meine Frau. Tom: Danny, sie schaffen das. Er nimmt Pickett mit und verlässt das Zimmer. Jetzt sind nur noch Juliet und Jack da. Colleen auf dem OP-Tisch rührt sich nicht. Juliet: Die Kugel hab ich draußen, aber sie blutet noch. Jack: Im rechten Oberbauch fließt es ziemlich stark. Juliet: Nein, das hab ich tamponiert. Jack: Du musst die Leber hochhalten, damit ich reinkucken kann. Juliet: [Zögert] Ich... ich bin keine Chirurgin. Jack: Ich weiß, aber es ist sonst keiner da, der es tun kann. Durch ein Glasfenster sehen Pickett, Tom und Ben von außen zu. Juliet: Hier? Jack: Ja. Die untere Hohlvene ist verletzt. Das ist hinter der Leber, deswegen konntest du es nicht sehen. Ich brauche soviel Tamponade, wie wir haben. Vorsichtig.. Sie bemühen sich beide, die Blutung zu stoppen. Doch plötzlich ebbt der Herzschlag ab und der Herzmonitor gibt den alarmierenden Nullinienpiepton von sich. Jack sieht auf. Jack: Den Notfallkoffer. Los. Juliet starrt ihn nur hilflos an und rührt sich nicht. Jack: Juliet, den Defibrilator. Juliet: Der ist kaputt. Wir hatten sowas, Jack, wir hatten.. sowas ist nie vorgekommen, es-es war.. ich Sie ist völlig am Ende mit ihren Nerven. Jack zögert nicht und versucht, Colleen mit Herzdruckmassage zu reannimieren. Er bemüht sich verbissen. Doch der langgezogene Piepton schrillt weiter durch die Stille. Colleens Herz schlägt nicht mehr. Sie ist tot. Jack lässt erschöpft von ihr ab. Jack: Zeitpunkt des Todes... [Er sieht sich nach einer Uhr um, doch es gibt keine.]... Sie ist tot. Im Hintergrund klingt Picketts verzweifelte und wütende Stimme auf Pickett: Das waren die! Das waren die! Tom: Danny, warte. Warte, warte! Pickett: Das werden sie büßen! Doch Pickett stürzt aus dem Zimmer. Gleich darauf taucht er vor Sawyers Käfg auf. Völlig außer sich. Reißt die Käfigtür auf. Sawyer steht auf, weicht zurück. Sawyer: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey, mach mal langsam! Pickett packt ihn, zerrt ihn grob aus dem Käfig und fängt an, wie von Sinnen auf ihn einzuprügeln. Sawyer: Hoss, beruhige dich! Beruhige dich! Geschwächt wie er ist, kann Sawyer sich gegen Picketts Wut nicht wehren. Hilflos muss Kate mitansehen, wie Pickett ihn gegen ihren Käfig schleudert. Pickett: Halt die Klappe!! [Zu Kate] Liebst du diesen Kerl? Kate: [Panisch] Was? Pickett schlägt wieder auf Sawyer ein und brüllt Kate an. Pickett: Ich fragte, liebst du ihn?! Kate versucht, durch das Gitter zu greifen, Sawyer festzuhalten und Picketts Faustschläge abzuwehren. Kate: Hör auf damit! Doch Pickett ist vor Wut wie von Sinnen. Schlägt wieder und wieder auf Sawyer ein. Pickett: Ob du ihn liebst?! Liebst du ihn?! Kate: Lass ihn in Ruhe! Pickett: Liebst du ihn?! Kate: [Fast weinend] Was soll das? Hör auf! Pickett: Ob [Schlag] du [Schlag] ihn [Schlag] liebst [Schlag]?! Kate: Ja, ja ich liebe ihn! Bitte.. Ich liebe ihn. Verzweifelt fängt sie an zu weinen, schlingt ihre Arme durch die Käfiggitter um Sawyer, der blutüberströmt ist und sich kaum noch aufrecht halten kann. Pickett weint ebenfalls, taumelt zurück, läßt endlich von Sawyer ab. Pickett: Schließt ihn ein... Weinend bleibt Kate mit Sawyer in ihren Armen und dem Käfiggitter zwischen ihnen zurück. Rückblick Sawyer liest das Buch „Von Mäusen und Menschen“, als Munson auf ihn zukommt.. Munson: Hast du ne Sekunde Zeit für mich. Sawyer: Tschuldige, bin beschäftigt. Munson: Es ist aber wichtig. Bitte. Gleich darauf gehen die beiden nebeneinander einen langen breiten Gefängnisflur hinunter. Munson: Du hattest recht. Ich habe sie geliebt. Und ich dachte sie, sie... ich hab wirklich geglaubt, sie Sawyer: Zehn Millionen sind ne Menge Scheine, Tiger. Sowas verändert die Menschen. Deswegen soll man sich nie auf sie einlassen. Denn wenn du dich verliebst, dann haben sie dich am Sack. Munson: Was wollte deine denn? [Sawyers Blick wird grimmig und er bleibt stehen.] Ich hab dich neulich.. mi einer-mit einer Frau gesehen. Was wollte sie von dir? Sawyer: Etwas, was ich nicht hab. [Unwillig plötzlich und in Eile.] War noch was? Hast dich'n bisschen ausgeheult? Dann würd ich gern weiterlesen und seh'n, ob der arme Kerl seine Farm kriegt. Munson: Schaff es weg für mich... ich mein das Geld. Sawyer: Du meinst, das nicht gestohlene.. Munson: Ich hab's getan, das weißt du. Lila hat nen Privatdetektiv. Sie wird es finden. Du musst das für mich tun. Du musst. Sawyer: Nein. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich bin doch wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Munson: Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, kriegt es der Direktor. Dann gewinnt er. Bitte. Bitte. Sawyer sieht nur grimmig vor sich hin. Inselabschnitt Sawyer sitzt am Boden seines Käfigs und versucht mit dem Schwamm seine Wunden zu säubern. Besorgt sieht Kate zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Wie geht's dir? Sawyer: Herrlich. Der Kerl schlägt wie ne Tussi. [Er schmunzelt schief.] Nichts gegen dich. Kate: Wieso hat er das getan? Sawyer: Woher soll ich das wissen? Bist du jemals aus denen schlau geworden? Einen Moment lang sieht Kate ihn nachdenklich an, dann fängt sie an, zur Decke ihres Käfigs hinaufzuklettern. Sawyer sieht alarmiert auf. Sawyer: Was machst du da? [Kate reagiert nicht] Was du da machst? Kate: Wonach sieht's denn aus? Sawyer: Wart ne Sekunde, Sommersprosse. Er versucht sich aufzurappeln. Doch Kate wartet nicht. Sie erklimmt die Querstäbe an der Käfigdecke und zwängt sich durch sie hindurch nach draußen, rutscht außen an den Gittern hinunter und ist frei.. Sawyer: Ich sagte doch, wir müssen abwarten. Kate: Du hast gesagt, wir müssen hier weg. Sawyer: Ja, aber das war bevor.. Kate: Bevor was? [Er antwortet nicht. Kates Stimme zittert.] Ich weiß nicht, was sie dir angetan haben, aber du hast so viel Angst, dass du deswegen lügst und das macht mir mehr Angst, als alles, was sie uns bisher angetan haben. Sawyer: Warte... Warte. Sie läuft zu seinem Käfig hinüber, schnappt sich einen Stein und beginnt, damit auf das Türschloß einzuschlagen. Verzweifelte Panik steht Sawyer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sawyer: Was hast du vor? Kate: Ich hol dich hier raus. Sawyer: Nein... Kate: [Den Tränen nahe.] Ich lass dich nicht hier, Sawyer. Ich krieg das auf. Sawyer: [Eindringlich, fast flehend.] Du bist schon draußen. Lauf weg! Du musst mich hier lassen! Kate starrt ihn an. Kate: Was? Sawyer: Lauf! Kate: Was haben sie dir angetan? Sawyer: Lauf endlich weg! Doch sie rührt sich nicht, starrt ihn nur fassungslos und verzweifelt an. Da fängt der Alarm an seinem Pulsmesser wieder an zu piepen. Sawyer verdreht die Augen. Kate starrt auf die Uhr herunter. Kate: Was ist das für ein Ding? Sawyer: Lauf weg. Geh einfach. Jeder kämpft für sich selbst.. Doch statt dem zu folgen fährt Kate ihn nur aufgebracht unter Tränen an. Kate: Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt?! [Er starrt sie an.] Sag mir die Wahrheit. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal. Sawyer: Wenn du mich wirklich liebst... dann geh. Kate: [Leise.] Er sollte aufhören, nur deswegen hab ich's gesagt. Betroffen verstummt Sawyer, und Kate wendet sich ab. Sawyer: Lauf weg... Beeil dich! Doch sie geht zurück zu ihrem Käfig und klettert wieder auf das Dach hinauf. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel machst du da? Kate?! Verdammt nochmal, Sommersprosse, tu das nicht! Jeder kämpft für sich selbst. Sie schlüpft durch die Gitterstäbe und lässt sich zurück in den Käfig fallen. Kate: Zusammen leben, allein sterben. Find ich irgendwie schöner als Einstellung. Sawyer starrt sie fassungslos an. In dem Zimmer mit den vielen Monitoren beobachten Ben und Tom die ganze Szene, Tom: Dir ist klar, dass Danny ihn gern töten würde. Ben: Danny soll warten. Tom: Soll ich Shephard wieder zurückbringen? Ben: Nein. Ich will, dass er neben ihr sitzt und ne Weile nachdenkt. In einem der Monitore ist Jack zu sehen, der mit Handschellen an den OP-Tisch gekettet ist, auf dem die tote Colleen liegt. Juliet betritt den OP. Juliet: Es ehm.. es tut mir leid, dass sie dir.. dass sie dir Handschellen angelegt haben. Jack sitzt ganz still da und antwortet nicht. Juliet wirkt immer noch sehr mitgenommen. Juliet: Ich bin... Reproduktionsmedizinerin. Mit Toten habe ich keine Erfahrung. Jack: Wie hieß die Frau? Juliet: Col. Abkürzung von Colleen. Ich hätte dich nicht.. ich hätte-ich hätte dich früher holen sollen. Jack: Das hätte nichts mehr geändert. Es gab nichts, was du hättest tun können. Sie war... sie war schon tot, bevor du sie auf den Tisch gelegt hast. Juliet: Sagst... sagst du das nur, damit ich mich besser fühle? Jack: Es.. es ist mir egal, ob du dich besser fühlst. Juliet nickt etwas betroffen. Juliet: Ich bring dich lieber zurück, und ehm.. es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hergebracht habe. Sie beugt sich vor, um die Handschellen zu lösen. Jack nimmt den Moment wahr und greift nach ihrer Hand, verwundert sieht sie ihn an und er erwidert ihren Blick fest und spricht ganz leise. Jack: Wessen Röntgenbilder sind das, die da draußen hängen? Juliet sieht ihn verwundert an und sagt nichts. So fährt Jack leise fort. Jack: Das sind Aufnahmen der Wirbelsäule, und sie gehören einem Mann, der so um die 40 ist. Wer immer er auch ist, er hat einen sehr großen Tumor an seinem vierten Lendenwirbel, und zufälligerweise bin ich Spezialist für Wirbelsäulenchirurgie. Also, sag's mir, Juliet. Wen soll ich retten? Sie sieht ihm in die Augen. Doch antwortet nicht. Im Strandcamp hat Desmond ganz in der Nähe von Claires Unterkunft ein Bauwerk errichtet, einen Turm an dessen Spitze der Golfschläger in den Himmel ragt. Hurley schneidet Früchte in kleine Stücke und wirft Desmond einen Blick zu. Hurley: Ist das... Kunst? Desmond: Nein, nur ein Experiment. Hurley: Alle klar. Willst du'n bisschen Obstsalat? Desmond: Nein, danke. Ich hab keinen Hunger. [Hurley will mit der Obstsalatschüssel in den Händen an ihm vorbeigehen.] Bleib lieber noch ne Minute hier. Verwundert bleibt Hurley stehen. Hurley: Warum denn? Statt einer Antwort sieht Desmond nur weiter reglos seinen Turm an. Plötzlich fängt es heftig an zu regnen. Claire holt Aaron aus seiner Wiege, um ihn vor dem Regen zu schützen. Charlie kommt herbei und setzt sich neben sie in ihr Zelt. Donner grollt und schon schießt ein Blitz aus den dunklen Wolken und genau in die Golfschlägerspitze hinein. Funken stoben auf. Ringsum gibt es verschrecke Aufschreie. Dann ist es vorbei. Desmond starrt weiter seinen Turm an, dessen Spitze noch leise raucht. Es ist Nacht. Sawyer schläft in seinem Käfig, als Ben hereinschleicht und ihn aufweckt. Ben: Psst. Psst. Guten Morgen. Verwirrt, verschlafen und grimmig sieht Sawyer ihn an. Ben: Wir gehen spazieren. Rückblick Sawyer wird von zwei Wärtern zum Gefängnisdirektor geführt. Direktor Harris: Ich will ehrlich sein, Ford. Am Anfang deines Aufenthalts hier, hab ich gedacht, du wärst nur ein dummes Landei. Jetz bin ich klüger. Du bist ein dummes Landei, das zu stehlen weiß. Sawyer: Könnten wir das schnell hinter uns bringen? Direktor Harris: Ja, können wir. Agent Freedman vom Finanzministerium ist dir ja bekannt. Der Agent steht neben dem Direktor und nickt Sawyer zu. Agent Freedman: Also, lassen Sie hören. Sawyer: Die 10 Millionen sind in nem Mietlagerhaus an der 441 versteckt, direkt in Sawgrass. Und zwar in nem roten Bronco. Abschnitt 23c. Euer Geld wartet da. Direktor Harris: Wie verabredet, werden dir die letzten 6 Jahre deiner Strafe erlassen. Agent Freedman: Sobald der Wagen gefunden wurde und das Geld sichergestellt worden ist, werden wir Ihre Provision anweisen. Wie hätten Sie's gern. Sawyer: Eröffnen Sie ein neues Konto, egal bei welcher Bank. Hauptsache sie ist in Albuquerque. Agent Freedman: Gern. Sawyer: Eröffnen Sie es auf den Namen Clementine Phillips. Agent Freedman: Gut, Clementine Philips. Sawyer: Und machen Sie es so, dass sie nie herausfinden kann, von wem das Geld stammt. Direktor Harris: Wer ist Clementine Philips? Sawyer wirft ihm nur einen Blick zu. Sawyer: Wir sind quitt. Direktor Harris: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ford. Durch Tricksereien aus dem Gefängnis gekommen. Du bist ein freier Mann. Sawyer sieht ihn an. Doch er sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus, als er sich langsam abwendet, um zu gehen. Inselabschnitt Ben führt Sawyer und einen kleinen Trupp Männer einen steilen felsigen Berg hinauf. Sawyer hat Schwierigkeiten, Schritt zu halten, zu geschwächt von allem, was hinter ihm liegt. Ben hingegen wandert fröhlich und fast unbeschwert voran. Ben: Ist nicht mehr weit, James. Nur noch bis zur Spitze dieses Hügels. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Und was ist da oben? Ben: Etwas, was sich zu sehen lohnt. Sawyer: "Das kleine Stück Land, das du immer haben wolltest, George?" Ben: Was sagst du? Sawyer: Ah, du liest nicht viel. Ist aus "Von Mäusen und Menschen". Das würde dir gefallen. Da werden Welpen getötet. Sie klettern weiter, immer höher und höher. Irgendwann fängt Sawyers Alarm an zu piepen. Er verdreht die Augen, verlangsamt jedoch kaum seinen Schritt, wird nur noch grimmiger. Sawyer: Scheuchst du mich hier rauf, damit ich krepiere? Willst du, dass das Ding, das ihr mir eingepflanzt habt mein Herz in die Luft jagt? Ben bleibt stehen , dreht sich zu ihm um und wartet, bis Sawyer ihn eingeholt hat. Ben: Dein Herz fliegt nicht in die Luft, James. In deinem Herz sind nichts als Zweifel gesät worden. [Sawyer starrt ihn an, kann es nicht fassen, sieht auf die Uhr hinunter.] Die Uhr hat einen eingebauten Pulsmesser, nichts weiter. [Er schmunzelt, greift nach seiner Tasche, klappt sie auf und zerrt ein Kaninchen daraus hervor. Es ist weiß und hat eine aufgemalte 8 auf dem Rücken.] Siehst du. Es hatte ein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen, keinen Schrittmacher. Sawyer: Woher weiß ich, dass es dasselbe Kaninchen ist? Dass ihr nicht einfach auf ein anderes ne 8 gemalt habt? Ben: Das weißt du nicht. Da holt Sawyer aus und versetzt ihm einen Kinnhaken. Ben taumelt zurück, presst sich die Hand auf Mund und Kinn, während zwei der Männer Sawyer packen und festhalten. Als Ben die Hand wieder sinken läßt, ist Blut darauf zu sehen. Sawyer: Du dreckiger Mistkerl. Ben wendet sich ihm wieder zu. Wirkt ganz ruhig und gar nicht wütend. Ben: Du bist eigentlich nicht wegen des Kaninchens hier oben. Und damit setzt er seinen Weg fort. Kurz darauf erreichen sie die Spitze des Berges. Der Anblick dessen, was dahinter ist, erstaunt Sawyer zutiefst. Sawyer: Was zum... Vor ihnen fällt steil die Küste ab. Im Meer dahinter, gar nicht weit von ihnen, gibt es eine zweite Insel. Ben: Bist du schon mal auf Alcatraz gewesen? Zur Besichtigung? Du stehst gerade auf einem kleinen Eiland, etwa zweimal so groß wie Alcatraz. Und was du da drüben siehst, das ist eure Insel, die du kennen und lieben gelernt hast. Ich hoffe du begreifst, dass du nicht fliehen kannst. Sawyer: Ihr wolltet nur, dass ich.. in dem blöden Käfig bleibe? Ben: Wir wollten den Respekt eines Betrügers gewinnen und dafür mussten wir ihn betrügen. Du bist nicht schlecht, Sawyer. Aber wir sind besser. Interessanterweise hätte dich der Schrittmacher allein nicht zur Vernunft gebracht. Erst als ich sie bedroht habe, wirkte es. "Und du bist so bemüht, ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie viel sie dir bedeutet, wie sehr du sie brauchst. Ein Mensch geht kaputt, wenn er niemanden hat. Macht keinen Unterschied, wer es ist, wenn man nur jemanden hat. Kann dir sagen, man wird sonst zu einsam und wird elend." Sawyer: Wovon redest du überhaupt? Ben: Das ist aus "Von Mäusen und Menschen". Du liest nicht viel? Sawyer starrt ihn an. Dann die andere kleine Insel. Ben: Komm mit. Schaffen wir dich wieder in deinen Käfig. Er wendet sich ab, um sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Sawyer rührt sich nicht. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte